Opérateur
350px|right|Un Tenno dans le Lien Somatique. L'o'pérateur' fait référence aux composantes humaines d'un Tenno, l'actuelle personne qui forme le coeur de l'identité des Tenno, et dont les pouvoirs sont la source des capacités des Warframe. Les opérateurs contrôlent les Warframes via un processus connu sous le nom de Transference, qui utilise un dispositif connu sous le nom de Lien Somatique pour transférer la conscience de l'opérateur et sa puissance dans les Warframes qu'ils contrôlent comme un corps de substitution. Une Warframe ne peut pas être appelée un Tenno s'il n'y a pas les pouvoirs et la conscience provenant de l'opérateur contrôleur. Selon les méchaniques du jeu,le joueur acquiert son opérateur à la conclusion de la quête du Second Rêve, dont l'importance réside dans l'amélioration de leur compréhension de 5 grandes écoles Tenno sous la forme d'un système de Mise au point. Les fonctions relatives de l'opérateur sont accessibles dans Salle de Transfert de la station en interragissant avec leurs liens somatiques ou en accedant dans les options de l'opérateur sous les paramètres du joueur. Focus 200px|right|The Focus Menu. Le Focus fait référence aux capacités spéciales débloquées après la quête du Second Rêve, tournant autour du déblocage des véritables pouvoirs Tenno guidés par les principes des 5 grandes écoles Tenno. The menu is where players can access options relating to the Focus System. Le menu est l'endroit où les joueurs on accès aux options relatives au système de mise au point. Personnalisation du Tenno 200px|right|The Operator customization menu. Les joueurs peuvent customiser l'apparence de leur opérateur via le bouton "Customize Tenno" accessible en bas à droite de l'écran du menu du focus, ou encore via les options de l'opérateur sous les paramètres. Les options suivantes sont disponibles pour la personnalisation dans le menu de personnalisation : *'Personnalisation de la tête:' **'Visage'- Personnaliser l'apparence générale de la tête et du visage du Tenno. Cette option change aussi le genre du Tenno au niveau de son corps. **'Couleur de peau' - Change la couleur du Tenno. **'Couleur des lèvres' - Change la couleur des lèvres du Tenno. **'Couleur des détails' - Change la couleur des détails du visage du Tenno, visible comme une nuance de couleur subtile sous et autour des yeux. * Personnalisation des cheveux: **'Style de coiffure' - Change le style de coiffure du Tenno. Si inutilisée, le Tenno récupèrera sa coiffure par défaut et l'option lira qu'aucun choix ne sera sélectionnée. **'Couleur de cheveux' - Change la couleur de cheveux du Tenno. Cette option changera aussi la couleur des sourcils et cils du Tenno. **'Couleur secondaire des cheveux' - Change la couleur secondaire capillaire du Tenno. **'Direction des cheveux' - Modifie l'apparence du style de coiffure du Tenno, orientés à gauche ou à droite. * Personnalisation des marquages: **'Marquages '- Ajoute des liens somatiques visibles sur le visage du Tenno à l'aide de différents implants d'apparences de styles disponibles. Si inutilisées, l'option lira qu'aucun choix ne sera sélectionnée. **'Couleur primaire '- Change la couleur primaire des marquages. **'Couleur secondaire '- Change la couleur secondaire des marquages. **'Couleur métallique' - Change la couleur métallique des marquages. * Personnalisation des yeux: **'Couleur de l'Iris'- Change la couleur de l'Iris des yeux du Tenno. **'Couleur de la cornée '- Change la couleur de la cornée des yeux du Tenno. La couleur choisie aura un effet sur la couleur de l'Iris. **'Incandescence' - Change la couleur de l'incandescence provenant des yeux du Tenno. *'Personnalisation de la voix:' **'Voix '- Choix du style de voix du Tenno. Il y a actuellement 4 options différentes de disponibles. *'Personnalisation des accessoires:' **'Accessoires '- Ajout d'accessoires pour le visage et la tête du Tenno, allant de la paupière aux lunettes. **'Couleur primaire '- Change la couleur primaire des accessoires. **'Couleur secondaire '- Change la couleur secondaire des accessoires. *'Personnalisation des habits de transference:' **'Capuche '- Ajout d'une capuche au haut de corps du Tenno. Cela apparaitra drapé sur les épaules et le corps du Tenno. **'Couleur de la doublure' - Change la couleur de la doublure. **'Haut de corps' - Change l'apparence des habits de transférence du haut. Si inutilisée, l'habit par défaut sera utilisé. **'Manches '- Change l'apparence des manches. Si inutilisée, l'habit par défaut sera utilisé. **'Pantalon '- Change l'apparence du pantalon de transférence. Si inutilisée, l'habit par défaut sera utilisé. **'Couleur primaire '- Change la couleur primaire des habits de transference. **'Couleur secondaire'- Change la couleur secondaire des habits de transference. **'Couleur tertiaire '- Change la couleur tertiaire des habits de transference. Notes *L'opérateur créera des transmissions aléatoires pendant la mission. Si désiré, cela peut être coupé via les paramètres du joueur. Divers *Le terme d' "Opérateur" a été utilisé pour la première fois par Ordis pour référer au Tenno lors de l'événement Trophée de Vor, qui a été introduit lors de l'Update 14. Voir Aussi *Tenno